Segunda tormenta
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Y cinco años después, Soujiro vuelve a matar... Cuarta parte de una serie de historias sobre Soujiro Seta. Traducción del fic "Second storm" de HoshisamaValmor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Second storm" de HoshisamaValmor.

Portada de 窓 (pixiv).

Cuarta parte de las crónicas de Soujiro!

* * *

_1869_

_Después de la tormenta_

Habían estado caminando por un largo rato, pero Soujirou apenas lo registraba. Qué raro. Era como ir a la deriva, suavemente, con calma, en una niebla poco clara. Hacía frío, pero tampoco se percató de eso.

Era muy pacífico.

Un destello azotó el cielo, una luz clara pero tenue que venía desde las nubes. El agradable aroma a tierra mojada se intensificó, y Soujirou inhaló en silencio. Era muy agradable. Por un momento se preguntó si se durmió mientras caminaba y por eso estaba soñando. Había algo irreal, suspendido, demasiado calmo, sobre todo.

"La tormenta está regresando. Deberíamos encontrar refugio."

Shishio-san.

Soujirou se frotó las manos, aparentemente el aire frío por fin se abrió paso hacia él ahora que Shishio-san había hablado. Olfateando un poco y soplándose las manos en un intento de calentarse, notó un pesado aroma metálico que llenaba su nariz. Parpadeó confundido y bajó la mirada. Oh, la sangre. La lluvia no lo había lavado todo, sólo hizo que se desparramara sobre su piel.

Recordó cómo la sangre se había derramado sobre él, mezclándose con la lluvia que no eliminó ese color rojo, sino que se convirtió en uno con él mientras empapaba su ropa hecha jirones, su pelo y su piel. Al igual que los cadáveres en el suelo que estaba ensangrentados y mojados por la lluvia, drenados y empapados al mismo tiempo.

Qué gracioso.

Sonrió suavemente y volvió a frotarse las manos, mirando al suelo. Ya sentía su cuerpo algo cansado, los músculos pesados y ligeramente rígidos y adoloridos por el esfuerzo continuo de las últimas horas. Sería agradable descansar si pudieran, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que podría seguir caminando por más tiempo. Descansaría de cualquier manera.

"Todavía estás empapado," señaló Shishio-san. "Sangre y agua por igual."

Soujirou sonrió de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. El viento le picaba un poco los ojos, y trataba de amortiguarlo con el dobladillo de su gi. Tal vez lo manchó un poco más con sangre seca, o sólo él mismo se manchó más.

"No hay problema."

Un nuevo, fuerte y sonoro trueno llegó de arriba. Soujirou levantó la mirada, el sonido le recordó la imagen de sangre y cuerpos sin vida. Pensó que ya había comenzado a llover, pero no caía ninguna lluvia.

* * *

_1883_

_Tiempo presente_

"¡Rurou-chan! ¡Rurou-chan, ven a jugar con nosotros!" repitió el pequeño coro de niños. Su energía era contagiosa, una alegría que lo hacía querer sonreír y sentirse... ¿más ligero?. Su pecho se sentía sin ninguna carga, pero de alguna manera lleno de algo agradable. Era alegría, muy probablemente, y lo hacía sonreír.

"¡Rurou-chan!" el miembro más joven del grupo, un vigoroso niño de cuatro años, fue el primero en ponerle nombre. Al escucharlo por primera vez se rió, y francamente, se ruborizó un poco al ser llamado 'rurouni'. No era la primera vez desde que su vagabundeo dio inicio, pero sí la primera vez en que lo decía una pequeña y genuina voz. Era como si un familiar que no sabía que tenía le estuviese dando la bienvenida. Los niños siempre habían sido amables con él durante los últimos años.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, Rurou-chan!" un par de gemelos saltaba a su lado, le recordaban con diversión a las dos pequeñas juguetonas a las que había conocido mucho tiempo atrás.

"¡Rurou-chan! ¡Seré el Oni-san!" exclamó una niña, como de siete años y con un rostro rosado y regordete. También le recordaba a alguien con quien una vez había jugado a ser el Oni, aunque fue hace mucho más tiempo.

Soujirou se preguntó cómo estarían Akari y Kagari, después de todos esos años. Aún estaban fijas en su memoria como dos adorables muñecas Ichimatsu, ¡pero ahora seguro eran dos jovencitas! Se preguntó si algún día las volvería a ver, y si ellas lo reconocerían. ¿Había cambiado mucho en apariencia? Lo dudaba.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba preguntarse por el niño de rostro sonrosado de su pasado. Soujirou no ignoró el peso que poco a poco arrasaba con las sensaciones alegres de antes; más bien, lo reconoció y dejó que el aguijón de la vergüenza y la culpa persistiera un poco más. ¿En qué se hubiera convertido ese niño de su pasado, de haberlo dejado vivo?

Aún pensaba en la gente que había matado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que esos niños le traían más culpa y lo afectaba más que los demás. ¿Podrían alguna vez perdonarlo, si tuvieran la oportunidad? Himura-san nunca tomó vidas de niños, ¿no? ¿Habría alguna manera de expiar esas muertes, entre los cientos de los que era responsable?

La culpa era amarga, cerrándose alrededor de su garganta y dejando un rastro de lágrimas en los ojos. Un sabor y una sensación aletargada y dolorosa. Hubiera querido que se fuera, para reemplazarla por algo más placentero y cálido, ¿pero realmente debería hacerlo? Parecía... muy fácil dejarlo ir. Podía entenderlo, la decisión inconsciente que alguna vez experimentó. Era difícil enfrentarlo todo. Era doloroso, y aterrorizante.

No quería tomar una decisión en ese momento. Pero percibía su acechante presencia, siempre cerca de él como un recordatorio. Soujirou hizo lo que pudo para ignorarlo: empezó por categorizar los sentimientos y emociones viendo si eran necesarios para los demás. Al observar las reacciones de los otros, empezó a tratar de describírselas a sí mismo de manera que pudieran tener sentido para él.

Había ayudado; le había impedido abrumarse con emociones que no entendía ni controlaba. Le enseñó a describir los sentimientos, cómo se aplicaban. Cómo se sentían la felicidad y el regocijo en contraste con la culpa y el miedo, en qué situaciones tenía que recurrir a cada emoción. Cada uno tenía su propósito, y no quería ignorar ninguno; ya no. Eventualmente, de a poco, aquellas emociones y sentimientos empezaron a aparecer sin que se diera cuenta, de manera espontánea, creciendo por sí mismos, a veces dándoles definición a otros nuevos sentimientos. Él lo tomaba como una buena señal que lo llenaba de cierto orgullo. Todo eso era mejor que la insensibilidad.

El miedo era lo más difícil con lo que tenía que lidiar. Fácil de sentir, y el más fácil de recordar.

Uno de los niños lo devolvió a la realidad mientras se aferraba a su hakama de un salto, rodeando una pierna de Soujirou con sus ojos brillantes mirando hacia arriba.

"¡Rurou-chaaaaaaan! ¡Por favor!"

Soujirou parpadeó, y la risa que dejó salir disolvió la punzada de dolor.

"¡Nori-chan, eso fue impresionante! ¡Serás un maestro en el arte de saltar cuando crezcas!"

"¡Yo también puedo hacer eso!" Gorjeó inmediatamente otro de los niños. "¡Mira, mírame!"

"¡Vamooos, por favor! ¡Juguemos!"

"¡Todos ustedes, denle un momento de paz al joven!" los reprendió una anciana, llegando desde la esquina de una casa. "Y gracias," agregó cuando Soujirou se apresuró en ayudarla a llevar una olla tan grande como ella.

"No hay problema," le dijo Soujirou.

"¡Rurou-chan!"

"Terminaré de ayudar, ¿de acuerdo? Luego jugaremos un poco."

"Tsk tsk, niños... están perdiendo los modales," insistió la vieja, agitando la mano.

"¡De verdad, no hay problema!"

"Apreciamos cualquier tipo de ayuda, jovencito, pero aquellos niños y esa pequeña niña son indomables como fieras salvajes. Una vez que te hagan jugar, ya no te dejarán ir. Y tu cuerpo joven y fuerte es de gran ayuda."

"Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien," Soujirou volvió a sonreír, respirando algo cansado por el peso de la olla llena de comida. Cómo esta señora podía cargarla sola, era un misterio. Dos hombres pasaron y los saludaron, cada uno con sus propias ollas.

Soujirou estaba feliz de haberse quedado en el pueblo por un par de noches más. Iba de camino al norte, como al comienzo de su vagabundeo, pero se detuvo antes de continuar hacia Akita, viendo que preparaban un matsuri. Su ayuda fue muy apreciada, y él estaba encantado de quedarse. El propietario de la única posada de la aldea había aceptado su trabajo en las festividades como pago, aunque Soujirou traía dinero con él. En su mayoría, la gente era amable con él, sin preocuparse por saber qué había sido antes. Lo saludaban como los hombres que pasaron.

El Gobierno Meiji aún lo buscaba, pero en su esfuerzo por enterrar la existencia de Shishio-sama, Soujirou no era perseguido abiertamente y su rostro no era conocido. Dado que pocas personas se habían figurado que el mejor asesino del Juppongatana abandonaría por completo el asesinato, Soujirou aún no había tenido un problema real con las fuerzas policiales. Ese pueblito era el último lugar en el que alguien lo pudiera llegar a imaginar.

Era una noche feliz. Había música, hermosas linternas de papel pintadas y deliciosa comida, entrelazadas con un ruido constante y agradable. Aunque Soujirou se sentía como sin rumbo, tratando de agarrar todo mientras jugaba con los niños, y pudiendo probar algo de comida. Había una tímida mujer que se ofreció a servirle sake, pero la niña acaparó toda su atención. No le importó, ya que algunas personas lo miraban algo sorprendidas o con cierta desaprobación ante lo divertido que era para él jugar con los niños (quienes realmente tenían una energía sin fin). Dejó que 'El Indomable Nori-sama' le ganara una carrera, para deleite del niño.

Una joven de kimono azul se aproximó a ellos hasta cierto punto, mirándolos jugar y sonriendo con los tropiezos y triunfos de los niños. Soujirou la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa, antes de excusarse y evitar el salto de uno de los gemelos.

"¡Eres demasiado rápido, Rurou-chan!"

"¡No lo soy! ¡Ya me han atrapado!"

"Tienes mucha paciencia con estos niños, rurouni-san," le dijo la chica de azul. "¿Tienes hermanitos?"

"No, no. Sólo tuve hermanos mayores," replicó Soujirou. Ella asintió, con las manos entrelazadas.

"Yo... estoy ayudando con la comida, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿O tal vez puedo servirte un poco de sake?"

"Gracias, pero debo admitir que nunca antes probé sake."

La joven parpadeó, realmente sorprendida.

"¿No? Me sorprende, yo... ¿cuántos...?" Soujirou tenía la ligera impresión de que ella quería preguntarle cuántos años tenía, y por alguna razón eso lo hizo sonreír aún más. Yumi-san también le había preguntado lo mismo alguna vez. Probablemente porque parecía más joven de lo que era.

"¡Ooooh, Tamiko-san está enamorada!" bramó de la nada la niña de cara redonda, para bochorno de la joven.

"Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, Saya-chan," comentó Soujirou alegremente, aunque Saya no parecía ser consciente de su indiscreción. Se volvió hacia la chica de azul. "Pero lo probaré más tarde, Tamiko-san, gracias."

Tamiko-san se sonrojó, apretando sus manos cada vez más.

Escuchando por sobre la música, parecía haber algún tipo de altercado. Sus voces eran fuertes, pero era difícil saber si era una broma o algo diferente. Soujirou trató de ir hacia el ruido y ver si había algún problema, sin embargo, la distracción causó que la pequeña Saya lo atrapara para jugar a la mancha. A propósito, se tomó su tiempo para correr tras los niños, esparciéndolos por todos lados, y los gemelos desaparecieron entre la multitud. Luego Soujirou le tendió una trampa al Indomable Nori-sama, quien sucumbió al ser atrapado con un teatral grito de guerra.

"¡Huye del fantasma del Indomable Nori-sama!" rugió el niño. Saya chilló y salió corriendo, para esconderse entre la gente, con Nori-chan siguiéndola. "¡Rurou-chan, ven, ven!"

Tamiko-san reía con los niños, cubriéndose la boca. Con los niños ocultándose y corriendo entre el gentío, las voces fuertes de antes se volvieron a escuchar con más claridad.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Soujirou, aunque era poco probable que la chica de azul supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"No hagas caso," dijo Tamiko-san, encogiéndose de hombros. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Mi padre toma mucho."

"Oh," fue todo lo que Soujirou pudo balbucear antes de que Nori-chan volviera y lo agarrara, tirando de su mano y haciendo que girara.

"¿De nuevo Eiji-san haciendo el ridículo?" preguntó Nori-chan, con sus modales tan indomables como él. A la chica no pareció importarle, y volvió a encogerse de hombros. "¡Quiero ver!"

"Nori-chan," empezó ella, pero el niño ya se había ido, olvidando a Soujirou. "Esos niños... nunca escuchan. Para ellos mi padre es motivo de diversión cuando está borracho."

"Pareces preocupada," señaló Soujirou, él mismo se sentía preocupado, como un reflejo inconsciente.

"No estoy preocupada." Mintió ella.

"Tal vez alguien ayude a tu padre para que vaya a descansar," dijo Soujirou, creyendo que sus palabras tranquilizarían a la chica.

"Cuando trae su espada para presumir, todos lo dejan soltar golpes hasta que se aburre," dijo Tamiko-san. Él recordaba cómo la borrachera y las espadas eran una mala combinación.

"No es una acción muy sabia," dijo sin pensar. Como si fuera una señal, las voces fuertes se volvieron mucho más sonoras. De verdad algo estaba pasando, y por la preocupación de Tamiko-san, debía ser algo malo. "Si hay problemas, puedo tratar de ayudarlo a ir a casa. ¿Te importaría venir conmigo, en caso de que tengamos que llevarlo?"

"N-No, no hay necesidad para ello, rurouni-san," parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.

"Soujirou," dijo nuevamente sin pensar. Captó el sonido de sus palabras justo después de decirlas, pero sabiendo que no le traería problemas. "Tal vez no sea nada, pero deberíamos ir a ver de todos modos."

Ella todavía lucía sorprendida, pero siguió a Soujirou quien avanzaba entre la gente hasta donde se llevaba a cabo la conmoción. Soujirou captó algunos susurros de disgusto, así como algunas cabezas que se volvían hacia él a medida que se acercaba. Por un momento, no supo si los comentarios iban dirigidos a él, o por lo que estaba sucediendo.

El padre de Tamiko-san también vestía de azul, lo que hacía que su rostro enrojecido sobresaltara y brillara la baba en su barbilla. El ceño de Soujirou se frunció sin que él pudiera precisar la emoción que lo hacía sentirse así mientras miraba al hombre. El hombre reía mientras daba tajadas al aire con una espada, que a pesar de ser ilegal en esos tiempos, todavía podía dar otro duelo.

"¡¿Lo ven, lo ven?! ¡Con esto, podía cortar a dos personas al mismo tiempo durante el Bakumatsu!" le gritaba a nadie en particular, mientras dibujaba un arco con el arma. Nadie parecía estar demasiado interesado, así que siguió, esta vez girando y dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia algunos barriles cerca de un puesto.

"Eiji, cálmate," dijo alguien de la multitud. El borracho no le hizo caso y levantó su espada en lo alto antes de cortar un barril con un aullido. A pesar de su mala condición, la hoja logró romper el barril. Quienes estaban cerca cambiaron sus expresiones a un disgusto general y se fueron a otro lado, o murmuraron entre ellos.

Los niños estaban allí también, y sus reacciones fueron diferentes.

"¡Vaya, Eiji-san! ¿En verdad mataste a dos personas con eso?" preguntó uno de los gemelos.

"¡Eiji-san, eres un tonto!" dijo Saya riendo.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Tonto."

"Déjenlo, niños," les dijo una mujer. "Paren ya."

"¡Pero es divertido! ¡Hazlo de nuevo, Eiji-san! ¡Apuesto a que no podrás!"

La mujer que había hablado negó con la cabeza y susurró algo a una amiga.

Soujirou no entendía por qué la gente no hacía algo si tan en desacuerdo estaban con lo que veían. Tamiko-san estaba cerca de él, avergonzada de la terrible experiencia que seguramente era frecuente. Pero tampoco hizo nada.

"Eiji-san, ¿puedo ayudarlo a ir a casa?" Soujirou dio un paso adelante, tocando el hombro de Saya para tratar de ponerla detrás de él. Había una chispa de molestia a la que no podía ponerle lugar; el hombre borracho lo molestaba, así como la gente. Todos parecían quejarse por igual de los niños y el hombre, en vez de llevarlo a otro lado y calmarlo. ¿Por qué no hacían nada?

El hombre apenas se percató de su presencia, su ira estaba dirigida hacia la pequeña Saya.

"¿Qué dijiste, mocosa? ¡No puedes hablarme así! ¡Soy un guerrero del Bakumatsu!"

"Sólo muestra tus trucos inventados, ¡sabemos que nunca peleaste en el Bakumatsu!" presionó Saya, a pesar de los intentos de Soujirou por mantenerla atrás.

El hombre gritó muy alto, demasiado alto, y más baba caía de su boca.

"Por favor, cálme…" trató de decir, sólo para ser empujado antes de poder terminar, casi chocando con la niña y uno de los gemelos.

"¡Sal de mi camino, chico estúpido!"

Uno de los hombres chasqueó la lengua.

"Eiji, ya cálmate. Estás demasiado borracho, tonto." Pero ni siquiera se _movió_.

Pero el borracho ya no escuchaba, y agitaba su oxidada espada en el aire como un ciego. Los niños reían y lo señalaban mientras el hombre se regodeaba y lanzaba amenazas de muerte entre golpes al aire, un espectáculo más divertido que amenazante para ellos. Los demás lo fulminaban con la mirada en total desacuerdo, negando con las cabezas y mirando hacia otro lado. Soujirou observaba a los niños reír y las miradas desinteresadas de los aldeanos, de repente perdidos. La escena lo molestaba, hacía que se sintiera preocupado, cauteloso, tal vez hasta un poco angustiado. Nada de eso se veía en las personas que lo rodeaban. Solamente Tamiko-san parecía tan angustiada como él, pero ella sólo esperaba.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no hacían algo?

El borracho dibujó un arco en el aire con su espada. Sin embargo, su agarre cedió, y la espada cayó y resonó en el suelo.

"¡Eiji-san, eres tan tonto!" reía uno de los gemelos, dando brincos. Nori-chan lo imitaba con sus acrobacias.

"¡Podría usar esa espada mejor que tú!"

"Hiroyoshi-san, ¿podrías llevarte a Eiji? El maldito tonto lo está haciendo de nuevo" al fin, la anciana de esa mañana se quejó con un hombre que llevaba un moño en el cabello.

El hombre ebrio profirió una sonora amenaza, una amenaza gritada a nadie y a todos, y entonces se dio la vuelta para buscar su espada. Cuando la encontró, tropezó y casi cayó. Hiroyoshi-san trató de apaciguarlo, tal y como lo había hecho Soujirou, y se detuvo por un momento cuando la intención de Eiji se volvió clara. No sería físicamente difícil sujetar al hombre, patear la espada lejos, pero hubo un momento de duda, evaluando la escena por puro instinto y sin moverse. Uno de los niños corrió hacia la espada riendo, Nori-chan, probablemente para jugar con ella o con Eiji, como los demás niños. Saya lo siguió. Eiji podría fácilmente agarrar la espada y agitarla como antes con desorientada ira, lo suficiente como para lastimar a alguien.

Podría ser que sólo fuera un ligero susto, fácilmente olvidado o ignorado por los demás aldeanos. Podría haber sido un trágico accidente. Nunca se sabría.

Los dedos de Soujirou se apretaron en la empuñadura antes de que la mano de Eiji la agarrara. El puño del hombre se cerró en el aire y se enderezó al mismo tiempo que Soujirou, y luego se echó hacia atrás impresionado, perdiendo el equilibrio y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La hoja se hundió más allá de sus costillas y atravesó su espalda, las linternas de papel se tiñeron de rojo oscuro.

Soujirou vio a Eiji, y a sus propios ojos abiertos en el reflejo de los de él. Tenía los ojos puestos en él, pero no miraba al hombre que jadeaba de dolor, mezclado con miedo creciente y conmoción. Soujirou no lo veía, no lo escuchaba. Ya no había nada. Su cuerpo se movió por su propia cuenta, la hoja oxidada deslizándose a través de la carne como si fuera seda suave, tan _fácilmente_, ignorando sin esfuerzo el peso de su brazo. El ruido parecía desvanecerse del mundo junto con todo lo demás y por un instante, se sintió en paz.

Paz. En calma, sin preocupaciones, nada. Sólo la nada, luz, nada. Vacío. Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Luego hubo un rugido repentino, y todo se hizo añicos. Soujirou se estremeció con el sonido del trueno, y sus ojos se volvieron a ensanchar, verdaderamente. Parpadeó, tratando de enfocarse, para ver lo que antes era nada, un hombre, con los ojos muy abiertos e inexpresivos mirándolo, Eiji. La mano de Eiji tirando hacia abajo, su puño apretando su brazo y ahora relajándose, cayendo. Volvió a parpadear, de repente respirar se tornó doloroso.

Lentamente, la realidad cayó sobre él, o tal vez sucedió rápido, demasiado rápido. El trueno sonó y resonó y algo en él se congeló, tan frío, pesado y torrencial que no podía respirar. _Lluvia. No, no puedo creerlo, va a llover como esa vez. _Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia arriba a pesar de sí mismo, esperando ver un rayo brillante que traería otro horrible trueno en el despejado y estrellado cielo.

No hubo trueno, ni lluvia, no era una repetición. No, era algo diferente.

Sintiendo el pecho y la cabeza demasiado pesados, Soujirou recuperó la sensibilidad de las manos y sintió la empuñadura de la espada en su puño, una sensación húmeda y cálida en su piel que se sentía muy familiar sin siquiera mirarlo, pero lo hizo, y vio la sangre. La sangre. La sangre en sus manos, en sus brazos, en su rostro, ropas, en su mente.

Fue muy fácil. Tan fácil.

Aún sin respirar, los jadeos lo mareaban, vio a las personas, sus rostros, sus bocas abiertas como la probable fuente del trueno. Los ojos de Saya y Nori-chan estaban rojos, y sus rostros hinchados de tanto llorar, abrazándose y aferrándose a alguien para estar a salvo. La anciana, la sorpresa y la ira se mostraban en las líneas de su expresión. El bello rostro de Tamiko-san era una máscara de horror, los ojos demasiado abiertos, con las manos ahora sobre su boca para evitar más gritos, _los gritos, estoy gritando, puedo escuchar mis gritos_, una expresión que había visto muchas veces antes.

Miedo.

No. No, no. _No quiero esto. _No de nuevo, basta.

_No puedo, no puedo, _ahora no podía con eso, no podía. Él... lo que había hecho, ¿por qué?

Dejarlo ir.

Era tan fácil. Mucho más fácil, tanto como sonreír. Lo intentó. Sintió que sus labios trataban de curvarse, la memoria impresa en el músculo, pero mientras lo hacía, no, _no_.

Soujirou continuó de pie por un momento que se le antojó eterno, momento terrorífico en el cual _nadie _podía pensar, nadie podía reaccionar. Hasta que Soujirou lo hizo.

Todo se repetía en su mente. Los gritos, _sus _gritos, Himura-san diciéndole que no quería matarlo, _no quiero matar- pero es tan fácil, mucho mej-. _No podía dejar de mirar a Tamiko-san, los gritos de los niños, su agarre vaciló y la espada cayó, y ahora estaba lloviendo, ahora realmente estaba lloviendo y él no podía respirar, estaba sofocado, había pasado mucho tiempo sin respirar y se estremeció, su cuerpo tembló, hizo algún intento por alejarse de los demás, de su conmoción, de su _miedo_, miedo a él, miedo _de _él, para luego ellos también reaccionar, y los gritos volvieron, y su miedo se incrementó.

Corrió. Corrió y no fue suficiente, por lo que corrió más rápido, sus piernas ardían por la tensión, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que usó el Shukuchi. Estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro como para ver algún camino que le llevara a un lugar seguro, lugar que él no tenía. Pero siguió, tropezó, cayó, se levantó y tropezó de nuevo, se miró las manos, miró la sangre y las veces que se había filtrado en él – drenado y empapado al mismo tiempo, gracioso – demasiadas veces, podía escuchar los gritos mientras morían, era demasiado, los gritos y el dolor de ellos y _su propio _dolor, simplemente no podía.

¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo, tanto dolor? ¿Por qué soportar todo esto para mantener... qué? ¿A qué se aferraba?

Dejarlo ir. No podía lidiar con ese dolor, ese peso, no podía respirar, la lluvia no cedía y ahora sus manos tiraban con fuerza de su cabello con dedos manchados de sangre. _Tengo miedo, por favor, déjalo ir. _Sería mucho mejor, tan vacío, tan pacífico. ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo? Era suficiente, ¿sí?

Se suponía que esos pensamientos debían amortiguar. Para hacer que su mente se desplazara lentamente, suavemente, hacia una niebla tranquila y familiar en donde no tendría que preocuparse por nada. Todo sería más simple, más tranquilo, y lo más importante, más vacío. Ya no tendría que sentir nada de esto, al fin.

_¿A qué me estoy aferrando?_

Se suponía que esos pensamientos debían amortiguar y calmar, borrar su angustia y sus dudas para finalmente hacer que las cosas volvieran a ser claras y simples.

Pero en vez de eso, se sentía aterrorizado.

El niño que lo había llamado Rurou-chan, los gemelos que le recordaban a las gemelas del Akane-koro. La pequeña de rostro redondo, que se parecía al niño del kimono caro, arrastrándose y rogando mientras él sonreía y lo consideraba débil antes de verlo caer en un charco de sangre. El temor de los aldeanos, los otros aldeanos pertenecientes a otro lugar quienes también gritaron pero todos ellos murieron, no podía hacer eso, él _había hecho _eso… antes.

_No quiero matar. No – no quiero volver a ser el que era. __No quiero. __Soy diferente, he trabajado duro, he cambiado._

_Pero no quiero sentir. Es demasiado. Sería tan fácil, tan tranquilo._

Soujirou contuvo el llanto, tirando de lo que tenía a mano, su sangre manchada con sangre aguada y tierra. Había algo en sus ojos, pellizcando, arañando y haciendo que la lluvia siguiera cayendo.

_No quiero matar. _Pero era mucho más fácil estar vacío. _Qué miedo, tengo mucho miedo, por favor, alguien. Ayúd-_

Nadie estaba allí. Había vuelto adonde todo comenzó; o donde todo terminó. Reducido a una cosa quejumbrosa en el suelo otra vez, antes porque había intentado matar a la persona que le había causado todo ese dolor; ahora, la causa de todo ese dolor era la persona que había matado sin esfuerzo.

Se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie, la más dura tarea que había enfrentado alguna vez. La cabeza le ardía en la zona donde se había tirado el cabello, sus pulmones estaban pesados, sus sentidos aturdidos, y caminó antes de sentirse enfermo y tener que parar de nuevo, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de mantener a raya sus propios pensamientos.

Le llevaría horas de pánico convertido en ira y luego en angustia, pasado y presente chocándose y atormentando su mente, encontrar un intento de respuesta, una dirección al menos, algo que lo sostuviera el tiempo suficiente como para no quebrarlo y dejarlo ir. Le quedaba una única persona, quien provocó y creó este dolor: quien le permitió la posibilidad de luchar y cambiar.

Tenía que hacerlo. No podía quedarse ahí, solo. Tenía que encontrar a Himura-san.

**おわり**


End file.
